


No mission too difficult...

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets a challenge face on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No mission too difficult...

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words Bingo Challenge prompt Peanut Butter

“Peanut butter and jelly please Danno.”

“You want a PBJ birthday cake?”  
“Pleeeeease? Uncle Steve got a grenade cake.”  
“You weren't suppose to know about that.”  
“Kono showed me the photos.”

~#~

“How am I supposed to buy a cake that doesn’t even exist, Steve?” Danny smoothed his hair back with one hand as they squatted behind a pile of crates.

“You have no sense of adventure, Danno.” Steve ran forward and let forth a volley of shots, and Danny followed.

~#~

“It’s harder to make a cake than I thought.” Steve had flour on his face, and the kitchen table was scattered with baking detritus. A smell of burning permeated the house. 

“I knew it was impossible,” Danny sighed. He flinched as he reviewed what he’d just said. “No, Steven, that is not a challenge.”

~#~

“That’s amazing, Danno!” Grace bounced excitedly after taking the first bite of her PBJ birthday cake. “It tastes just like a PBJ sandwich and it’s a cake!”

“Don’t thank me, Monkey, thank your Uncle Steve.” Danny’s smile matched his daughter’s.

“But he’s asleep on the sofa, Danno.”

“He might have been up a little late last night working on that cake. You can thank him later.”


End file.
